Typical ETD systems permit browsing through different paths of collected log data, by applying filters and data set (for example, log files) operations, and to narrow down a suspected potential threat to an enterprise computing system (for example, the ETD system might generate detailed charts, graphs, informational dialogs, etc. to alert a user of an ETD threat). If a threat to the enterprise computing system is found, it is often advantageous/necessary to share the information with colleagues associated with other functional areas within the enterprise to obtain further confirmation or support. Additionally, responsible managers in affected/potentially affected areas of the enterprise need regular reports about potential enterprise threats, including found cases and statistics, to assist with mitigation and prevention efforts. The sharing of information is currently typically accomplished through email or other messaging tools, screenshots, telephone, etc. These methods of sharing information are cumbersome, inefficient, and provide incomplete information needed for ETD efforts.